Tinkerbell meets Fiona: Ogress vs Fairy
by Major144
Summary: A Shrek and Peter Pan crossover. Peter wants to make Fiona the new Lost Boy's mother, so he sends Tinkerbell to get them. Tempers arise between the ogress and fairy and a few crazy things happen.
1. Chapter 1 A New Mom

Tinkerbell meets Fiona: Ogress vs. Fairy

Chapter 1 A New Mom

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

In the mystical realm of Neverland, Peter was flying around lost in thought. The boy was board and looking for something new to do. He looked down at the jungle below and near Mermaid Lagoon, he saw something sparkle. It was a smaller pool, but it had a strange blue glow. Peter went to investigate it. In the pools reflection Peter saw a young women with red hair wearing a green dress and a tiara. The pool showed the women walking through the woods sining and then the women pat a hand to her belly and let out a loud burp.

"Bbbbbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrppppp!"

Peter couldn't help but laugh. Then the pool showed the women fighting a large group of men and beating them. This impressed Peter and he began to think. This women looked like some kind of princess, yet a princess that was like none that Peter had ever heard about, she seemed kind and didn't seem to mind getting dirty. This princess would make an excellent mother for the Lost Boys. Peter flew off to go tell the Lost Boys the news.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Send the Fairy

Tinkerbell meets Fiona: Ogress vs. Fairy

Chapter 2 Send the Fairy

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Peter told the Lost Boys about what he saw in the magic pool and how he planned to go retrieve the princess. The Lost Boys were overjoyed, but Tinkerbell wasn't so happy. The fairy liked having Peter to herself and she didn't want to share him with another girl. But before Peter could set out there was the sound of cannon fire off in the distance. It could only mean Captain Hook and his pirates were up to no good. Peter turned to Tinkerbell.

"I need you to go find the princess for me Tink. I think that magic pool can take you to her." Said Peter.

Tinkerbell crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh come on Tink...PLEASE!" Said Peter with pleading eyes.

Tinkerbell sighed and nodded her head.

"Thanks Tinkerbell your the BEST!" Said Peter before he flew off.

Tinkerbell flew off soon after to the magic pool to begin her search.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 The Gas Off

Tinkerbell meets Fiona: Ogress vs. Fairy

Chapter 3 The Gas Off

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Tinkerbell was muttering to herself about her mission. The fairy couldn't understand why Peter wanted another girl in Neverland. First it was that Wendy girl, then her daughter Jane. Both had been a pain to Tinkerbell and now Peter wanted a princess! It was so aggravating! Tinkerbell finally reached the pool and looked down at the glowing water, she took a deep breath and dived into it. A few seconds later she popped up above a pond in a forest. The fairy then began to look around for the princess. After a few minutes of searching Tinkerbell heard some singing off in the distance and followed it. The fairy eventually found an ogress with red hair wearing a green dress and singing. The ogress sung for a couple of more minutes and then she stopped to pull out a canteen of water to drink. She finished her drink, wiped her mouth, and let out a big burp.

"Bbbbbuuuuurrrppp! Better out then in like my husband used to say." Said the ogress.

Tinkerbell studied the ogress for a few seconds and realized she fit the description Peter had given her. The fairy just sighed and flew up to the ogress.

"Um hi who are you?" Asked the ogress.

"I'm Tinkerbell."

"Well I'm Fiona." Said the ogress.

"Look my friend Peter told me to come get you, but honestly I don't see why he would want a fat cow of an ogress, who burps a lot." Said Tinkerbell with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I bet you couldn't win a burping contest to save your life!" Said Fiona.

Tinkerbell glared at Fiona as she took a deep breath and then burped!

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrpppp!"

Fiona took a deep breath and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrppppppppppp!"

"You call that a burp?! This is a burp!" Said Tinkerbell before she unleashed another burp.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

"Not bad, but how dose the other end work?" Asked Fiona before she let out a fart.

"Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttt!"

Tinkerbell sniffed the air and her face turned green from the smell. Fiona laughed and Tinkerbell gritted her teeth and let out a fart of her own.

"Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt!"

Fairy Dust flew out of Tinkerbell's rear and everything started to float.

"Your farts smell like old fairy dust." Said Fiona as she floated in the air.

The fairy and the ogress starred at one another for a few seconds.

"So will you come see my friend Peter and his friends?" Asked Tinkerbell.

"Fine I'll go with you." Said Fiona.

The fairy lead the ogress back to the portal to head back to Neverland.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Pirate Fight

Tinkerbell meets Fiona: Ogress vs. Fairy

Chapter 4 Pirate Fight

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Tinkerbell sprinkled some fairy dust onto Fiona and the two of them went through the portal and into Neverland. The two of them flew around looking for Peter and the Lost Boys. They soon came across Hook's ship and saw Peter fighting Hook, while the Lost Boys were tied to the main mast.

"Looks like your friends need help." Said Fiona as they flew towards the ship.

Fiona landed on deck and quickly punched two pirates out, she then picked up a knife and hurled it at the main mast and cut the rope freeing the Lost Boys, who cheered happily. A big pirate tried to hit Fiona, with his sword, but she ducked underneath the blow and punched in the gut knocking him out. The Lost Boys soon joined in on the fight and Tinkerbell cast some fairy dust on them giving them the ability to fly giving them an advantage over the pirates.

Peter was flying was flying about dodging Hook's attacks and making fun of him. Hook snarled angrily and swung more wildly at Peter getting closer to the edge of the ship. The pirate roared as he leaped forward with a mighty swing, but Peter took flight and Hook went sailing over the edge and into the water with a scream and a splash. There was a loud ticking sound followed by a scream of terror from Hook.

"SMEE!" Screamed Hook as he was seen swimming franticly away from a large crocodile that was following him.

"Coming Captain!" Called Smee as he rowed a rowboat to his captain's aid.

The three of them swam away and became lost from sight. Peter laughed and turned to face Fiona and studied her.

"Well your different from when I saw you, but I still like you! Care to be our mother?" Said Peter.

"Well I'll admit I enjoyed fighting those pirates and I can tell your an adventurous lot. I do have a family of my own to take care back in my world, but I can be your part time mother if that's alright with you?" Said Fiona.

"Fine by me." Said Peter excitedly.

The Lost Boys cheered and Tinkerbell sighed. The fairy was annoyed, but at least Peter wouldn't fall in love with this women and at least Fiona was useful to have around.

Peter put on one of Hook's hats and then he and the others decided to take the pirate ship for a little ride. It was certainly a fun adventure.

The End.


End file.
